Nasal secretions, which contribute to a stuffy or congested nose, occur when the tissues lining the nose become swollen. This may lead to inflammation and biofilm formation which is difficult to remove without irrigation.
The combination of nasal saline with water has been used since the 15th century for nasal irrigation. Nasal irrigation is the mechanical flushing of the nasal mucosa, which aids in removing the abnormal or excessive buildup of nasal secretions. Nasal irrigation is widely used and accepted in the medical community as a nasal cleansing procedure and after sinus surgery of the nose and sinus cavities.
During a sinus infection, there is accumulation of mucous, which contributes to loss of normal ciliary function of the respiratory mucosa. The virus and/or bacteria may also damage and inhibit the nasal cilia. The purpose of nasal irrigation is to remove the excess accumulation of mucous, which occurs during a sinus infection and/or after sinus surgery. Nasal irrigation after sinus surgery has been shown to be effective with both isotonic and hypertonic saline.
However, saline has been known inhibit normal nasal ciliary functions. In some cases, saline can also precipitate on the nasal mucousa. Thus, a more effective nasal irrigation solution may be beneficial.